Your Fault
by peppyrainbow
Summary: When she was the queen of everything, she didn't have to worry about exposure. Until now.
1. I -What's The Sitch

Li Lonnie wasn't stupid. She wasn't a simpleton.

She knew that, sooner or later, she would have been exposed. She hadn't really done much of a sloppy job, but she left some footprints behind. That much she knew. And even more so, she was sick and tired of the bullcrap that even her friends Audrey and Anxelin have been doing: bullying and patronizing Princess Melody, calling her fish tails and dumping sardines into her coral reef lunch box when they think no one is looking.

Stealing Maleficent The Lizard™ and dunking her into a vat of chocolate in the Royal Cafeteria Kitchen. Chad tripping Jay every chance he got, and stealing Jordan's lamp and placing it into Carlos and Jay's room so he'd look guilty. Refilling Evie's conditioner with Lye. And those are just some of the "harmless" pranks Audrey and her crew have been doing after the villain kids came along. Lonnie could barely think about what they did way long before.

Except for the petition. That wasn't evil, that was just plain mean.

Audrey's speciality.

So, Lonnie's in trouble. Big deal. When she goes to Queen Belle and Fairy Godmother about it, she'll just tell about the pranks. Then Audrey and her friends will get in trouble. They'll listen to her and she'll be victorious, right?

Wrong. Only Royals get away with things like that: tattling (like Jane did after Audrey told her to) on certain girls from the School Of Secrets series. And Lonnie's no royal.

God, why didn't Mulan marry a relative of the emperor?


	2. II- Blackmail Is An Art

Blackmail, as weird as it sounds, is my biggest talent. It gets all the information I need, like you see in the movies, when my non-existent royal status can't.

Audrey was fixing her perfect little face with pink powder, the color of roses, when I arrived in the courtyard. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail, her tiara nestled in her auburn stands. She was looking in the mirror and undoubtedly trying to ignore me, but I could tell she sensed my presence. She stiffened, as if on high alert.

"Melody didn't come to school today." I blurted out. My fists were clenched.

She barely looked up from her mirror, but I saw her look at me through it for a split second. She sighed dramatically, and curled a strand behind her pointer finger.

"And it's your fault." I finished.

"No, it isn't!" She shrieked, whipping her hair to her shoulders as she turned around. Her face flushed immediately at her response, then turned back. I fought off a smirk. Audrey was by far the dumbest princess in this hell-hole. Not only that, but she was the leader of the operation-bully-the-VKs, operation-harass-the-nerdy-princess-Melody, and she was also the one to start the petition to stop the VKs from entering Auradon. In other words, she's the main cause and leader of every bad 'round here. If I ever needed info about my exposure, it was going to come from her.

"If it isn't your fault," I strolled up to her, getting closer, "Then why do you sound so guilty? Why did you blush, and stiffen? And why in the world are you clutching your mirror so tight?" She trembled a little, which gave me enough confidence to finish it off. "You're not fooling anyone. So spill it." I leaned over to meet her face-to-face. I've won, I know I have. "Or I will."

Audrey looked lasers at me, but tried her best to melt her expression back to its coy, condescending-ness. She didn't speak. She didn't even breath. She just focused intently on the mirror, as if it was an escape.

"Oh, well." I started to walk away. "I'm sure your parents will be happy to know that their good little girl got lunch detention for a week." Every step I took with my Doc Martens made her jump, just a little. Click, clank. Click, clank. Jump, jump, jump. My god, she was pathetic.

As soon as my head whipped around the corner, I heard her chalkboard-screech voice. And her expensive jimmy choo sandals smacking the floor.

"Wait!" She whined. "Lonnie!"

I backed up a little, unclenching my fists. I did it. And it wasn't too hard. It never is. After all, I got all my blackmail training from a bunch of action movies.

"I didn't do anything. I never got you in trouble, I swear! B-but I know who did."

"Spill it, pinkie." I really needed to know who attempted to ruin me and my special project so I can karate-chop them to the face.

"Okay, ready?" She got on her tip-toes and reached over for my ear. I was at least 6 inches taller than she was. "It was... Delia." Big news flash.

Delia was the second daughter (after Anxelin) of Flynn and Repunzel, and one of Audrey's little servants. It made sense that she did it. I exposed her biggest secret to the whole school: her obsession with stalking Chad Charming once he slept. I discovered it when I went to the bathroom, and caught the whole thing on camera. Yikes.

So it made sense that she wanted to get revenge on me. And soon, my secret will be out too. Whoops.

"And..?" I prodded her. I needed all the information I could get.

Audrey threw her hands up. "That's all, I swear! That's all I know. J-j-j-just don't tell my parents!" Her eyes widened in fear, and-i swear I'm not making this up-she starts crying. Crying! What a big baby. Her tears kept flowing down her big eyes. If she wasn't Aurora's daughter (she would've tattled on me and Aurora would have hated me, plus I could get expelled), I would have slapped her to let her get a grip of herself.

"Oh, shut up, you brat." I say, pulling out a tissue, and she snatched it from me, taking a big blow from it. Good god, she's such a pain.

"T-thanks, Lonnie." A fake smile formed at the corners of her rosy mouth.

"Yeah, whatever." I practically pushed her out the door, and when she left, I leaned against the door, and I too began to smile as my plan took shape and flight.

It was almost too easy.


End file.
